The primary objective of this study is to assess the role of estrogen in modulating parathyroid hormone (PTH) induced cytokine release, most notably IL-6. We wish to determine in this study whether in vivo, in humans, estrogen withdrawal is associated with an increased release of IL-6 in response to PTH which may, in part, explain the increased bone loss that occurs in the years after menopause.